


Graduation Present

by flowerfan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Chowder makes lasagna, Coming Out, First time (not exactly), Fluff, Fun in the Haus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide that Bitty needs to get some before graduation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Present

It’s the week before Bitty’s graduation, and Chowder and Dex have become obsessed with discussing every sexual escapade they can think of that has happened in their time at the Haus. They get Nursey’s attention when it comes to places they’ve had sex – the couch, the porch, the roof, the basement. They agree not to count their own bedrooms, but they do count if they’ve done it in someone else’s bedroom, with extra points for if that someone else was asleep in the bed at the time.

“What about the bathrooms?” Nursey asks. “I like Bitty’s the best. It has the most space, although it’s not that well lit.”

“What are you saying about my bathroom?” Bitty asks, catching the tail end of the conversation as he comes in to the living room, dusting the flour off his hands. He raises an eyebrow at Chowder who is about to open another beer with his teeth – Chowder worked too hard on those teeth to mess them up now. Chowder shrugs and finds another beer, removes the top with his hand, and passes it to Bitty.

“Your bathroom is an excellent place to have shower sex. Roomy, you know.” Nursey explains.

Bitty blushes despite himself. He has on more than one occasion noted the spaciousness of his shower for that particular purpose, but he’s not about to admit this to his teammates. Except now he’s got an image of Jack on his knees in front of him, and that is not appropriate for this conversation.

“Don’t tease him, Nurse,” Dex says. “Bitty wouldn’t know.”

“Damn, sorry, Bits.” Nursey is immediately contrite. 

“I’m more curious that y’all are so intimately acquainted with the dimensions of my bathroom,” Bitty replies. He’s not upset about their assumption concerning his lack of sexual experience, of course. It’s not his friends’ fault that they still don’t know about him and Jack. It’s a miracle, frankly, that the secret has managed to stay secret this long.

It’s Dex’s turn to blush, and Chowder starts babbling something about always keeping the water running afterwards, to make sure everything is clean, and Bitty just laughs. “I sure don’t need to know the details, Chowder. Now, is everyone ready for some pie?”

Apparently a seed has been planted, however, and later that night, Nursey and Dex knock on Bitty’s door. “Can we talk to you, Bitty?”

Bitty was just about to Skype Jack, so he’s not really pleased with the timing, but his light is still on so he can’t very well pretend to be asleep.

“Sure, come on in.”

Nursey makes himself comfortable at the foot of Bitty’s bed, while Dex hovers in the doorway.

“See, here’s the thing. It’s not right that you’re going to graduate college a virgin,” Nursey begins. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s just that we think we could help you out, if you wanted. As a graduation present.”

Bitty just stares at Nursey, stunned, and unsure how to respond without giving anything away. His lack of intimate relations prior to Jack had been no secret in the Haus, so he can’t very well argue with them… maybe he could tell them he did it with a secret boyfriend over the summer? No, he doesn’t want to lie – at least, not any more than the giant lie of omission he and Jack have been living with already.

Nursey takes Bitty’s silence for concern, and he quickly starts talking again. “We only offer ‘cause we love you, bro. We trust you, you know, and we figure you trust us. It would be special, because, you know, we care about you.”

Bitty can’t really believe they are having this conversation. “You’re actually saying you want me to have sex with you?” Bitty finally spits out, trying to buy time.

“Yeah,” Nursey says confidently, puffing out his chest. “With me. Or Dex. He’s up for it too. He always thought you were hot.”

Dex is bright red at this point, but he manages to meet Bitty’s eyes. “It’s true. You are.”

“We could make a night of it. Nice dinner, candlelight. Chowder wants to cook for you. Since he didn’t want to offer his, um, other services.”

This is getting worse and worse, Bitty thinks. Chowder’s cooking is terrible.

“Thank you kindly for the thought, boys, but I don’t think so. Not that you aren’t both extremely handsome and darling people, but I’m really fine.”

“Is it that you aren’t that close to us?” Dex asks. “I mean, I know we’re teammates and all, but if you wanted someone else… maybe Shitty would do it.”

Nursey looks at Dex like he’s just invented the iPhone, and grins broadly. “Bro, that’s it! Shitty would be perfect! And he wouldn’t say stupid things about you still being a virgin and all, he’d be much better at all this than we are.”

“Guys, no, Shitty isn’t interested in me.” Bitty shakes his head. Despite Shitty’s extreme approach to touch-feely-ness, he is actually, as far as Bitty knows, not interested in men. But logic has no effect on Nursey and Dex.

Nursey has his phone out and is insisting that yes, in fact, Shitty does find Bitty attractive, he has commented a million times on Bitty’s hockey butt progress, and he always snuggles in close to Bitty on the couch when he visits, and he gets into Bitty’s bed naked when he sleeps over…

“I know, I know, but that’s just Shitty.”

“He’s never done that with us, man. He’s into you. He is,” Nursey insists. “What do you say?”

Bitty rolls his eyes. Shitty and Lardo are in fact the only people other than their parents and a few select people in Falcs management who are aware that he and Jack are together. Since Shitty already knows the truth, maybe he’s actually the right answer to this madness. Although he’ll never let him live it down. “Fine, Shitty’s fine.” Bitty sits impatiently, waiting for Nursey to finish texting. He just wants these boys out of his bedroom so he can text his boyfriend. His boyfriend with whom he has had awesome sex many, many times.

“He says yes!” Nursey croons.

“What, exactly, did you ask him?” Bitty thinks to ask, too late. He sighs as Nursey jumps up and gives him a quick hug. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” Nursey says, ruffling his hair. “We’ll take care of everything. Tomorrow night, seven o’clock sharp. Wear that bowtie, the one with the little polka dots.”

“No, wear the lavender shirt, the slim fit one, with the light blue bow tie,” Dex says, shrugging when Nursey turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “What? You just said you knew I thought he was hot.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t realize how closely you were looking at him,” Nursey says playfully, shoving Dex in the arm. “All right, good talk. See you tomorrow, Bits!”

The two of them finally leave (although they don’t close the bedroom door behind them – Bitty has to get up and do it himself), and Bitty settles himself on the bed, finally alone so he can talk to Jack. Unfortunately he finds a text from him from just moments ago , saying he’s exhausted and isn’t up for Skype. They text back and forth for a few minutes, and Bitty finally types out a description of Nursey and Dex’s proposal. There’s a pause before Jack answers, and then it’s just a dry “haha” and Jack signs off to go to sleep.

Bitty sends a quick text to Shitty, asking if they can talk in the morning, and then closes his eyes and slides down under the covers. He focuses on thoughts of his gorgeous boyfriend (not at all on what it might be like to have sex with Nursey – or Dex – or Shitty – god, that mustache, forget it, definitely not Shitty) and finally drifts off to sleep.

The next day Bitty has one last final exam – it’s an easy one, but he still has to show up and write a few essays about cooking shows and food culture – and he manages to forget about his friends’ insane plan until he gets back to the Haus in the afternoon and sees Chowder anxiously pacing around the kitchen.

“Chowder, honey? What’s the matter?”

“I’m cooking dinner!” Chowder announces. “I am. I can do it. I have recipes and everything. I’m all set, don’t worry. I’m making lasagna. Unless you don’t like lasagna? But Nursey said you did, and I’ve seen you eat it all the time, so I know you do. There is nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.”

“I’m not worried, hun. D’ya want some help?”

Chowder shakes his head back and forth insistently. “No, I don’t need help. This is for you. It’s your night. You can’t help.”

“Chill, Chowder,” Nursey says, walking into the kitchen and putting a hand on Chowder’s shoulder. “Farmer will be here in half an hour with the groceries. You’ll be fine.”

Bitty sighs. Farmer is in on this too? He would have thought the girl had more sense. But at least she’s a decent cook. She made him a cheesecake once that was to die for. And lasagna isn’t too hard to pull off. He wonders if they’re using those pre-cooked noodles, but his question is cut off as Nursey ushers him out of the kitchen.

For the rest of the afternoon, Bitty and Dex play video games with some of the other guys that have wandered over, all of them done with exams and with time on their hands. He absolutely ignores everything that’s going on in his kitchen, even when he hears Farmer swear rather vividly. Finally Dex shoos everyone out of the room except Nursey, and fixes Bitty with a serious look. “Aren’t you going to go get ready? Shitty will be here soon.”

Bitty wants to roll his eyes, but Dex looks so sincere, so he just gives him a smile and goes upstairs. He hadn’t managed to get Shitty on the phone (well, he had, but Shitty had just laughed for a good five minutes until Bitty hung up, and then Shitty texted him to apologize) but they had agreed by text that Shitty would come over for dinner, they would enjoy the evening, and then Shitty would go home. (Except Bitty knew he wouldn’t go home, he’d sleep over with Bitty, because that’s just what he does, but there would not be any sex at all of any kind. None at all.)

Bitty takes a quick shower and looks through his closet. Smiling to himself, he puts on the lavender button-down and the light blue bow tie with a pair of khaki shorts. It’s sweet that Dex has noticed him, he thinks. He hadn’t ever really considered whether any of the other boys found him attractive. He’s kind of been focused on one boy for the past few years.

When Bitty comes back downstairs, a small table has been set up in the middle of the living room, the lights have been turned off, and candles have been lit. “This is lovely, boys,” Bitty tells Dex and Chowder, who are hovering nervously by the table.

“Dinner in ten,” Nursey shouts from the kitchen. “Assuming Shitty gets here in time.”

“Nursey’s doing the plating,” Chowder explains. “He didn’t like the way I was laying out the vegetables.”

“Sweetheart, I’m just impressed you made vegetables.”

“It was Farmer’s idea.”

Nursey pulls out a chair for Bitty, and he sits down, accepting a glass of red wine. He sips it cautiously – it’s actually pretty good. It clearly didn’t come from the Haus’ wine collection (the fact that it came in an actual glass bottle should have given that away).

The three of them are staring at the door – Dex and Chowder from their spot in the doorway to the kitchen, and Bitty from the table. Nursey joins them, setting a salt shaker on the table. “Where is that dude? He promised me he’d be here.”

The boys are starting to look uncomfortable, and Bitty is just about to reassure them – no need to get upset about Bitty being stood up for this definitely-not-a-date – when he gets a text.

Jack: Ok with you if we do the reveal a little early?

Ages ago, they had agreed to wait to come out as a couple until after Bitty’s graduation, so he could enjoy college without the inevitable media pressure they knew would come. And as time went by, they kind of enjoyed their little secret, not having to explain themselves or answer to anyone, even after they had realized that they didn’t really need to wait any longer.

Bitty: Um, sure, honey. But I’m graduating in a few days. What’s the rush?

Jack: So that’s a yes?

That boy. Direct answers always did work best with him.

Bitty: Yes.

Before he can get more details about this change in plan, there is a knock on the door. 

“Finally,” Dex mutters, as Nursey pushes past him to let their guest in. He opens the door, and there stands Jack Zimmerman, in a dark suit and tie, a giant bouquet of roses in his hand.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jack says as he steps into the room and looks around.

Bitty stands up from the table, a grin spreading across his face. “Sweetheart, you’re right on time.” And then Jack crosses the room and takes Bitty in his arms, kissing him so hard Bitty nearly topples to the floor.

Chowder is squealing in a pitch generally heard only by dogs, Dex and Nursey are whooping with glee, and Farmer has her phone out, snapping pictures while she babbles about not posting them just wanting them to have a memory of the moment.

When they come up for air, Bitty takes the flowers, sniffs them delightedly, and then sets them on the table. He beams up at Jack, who leans in to kiss him again, and then they turn to face their audience, Jack’s arms wrapped around Bitty from behind.

“God damn it, you didn’t need our help, did you,” Nursey says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“And you already knew about your shower,” Chowder says, as Farmer punches him in the arm. “Ow. Everyone knows, Farm.”

“So how long have we been making fools of ourselves?” Dex asks. 

Bitty looks up at Jack, and is almost overwhelmed with the memory of another day when Jack showed up at his door, all dressed up, and surprised him with a kiss. “Two years, come graduation.”

Everyone groans, and Jack laughs softly into Bitty’s hair. Bitty turns to lace his arms around Jack’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re here, honey. I missed you.”

“Always miss you, Bits.” Jack noses at Bitty’s cheek. “Wasn’t about to let Shitty have all the fun. Or any of these clowns.”

Chowder hears him, and immediately turns bright red. “Oh my god, Jack, we didn’t know – we’d never have tried – we had no idea-”

Dex and Nursey are retreating to the kitchen, nearly tripping over each other in their hurry to get away, but Jack isn’t going to let them get away with it.

“Hey, wasn’t Bitty promised a nice dinner?” Jack grins and raises an eyebrow. He’s finding this entirely too amusing.

Bitty looks around at the effort his friends have gone to in order to make this night special for him, and shakes his head. “Why don’t we all go sit down in the kitchen and eat? I’m sure y’all have some questions for us, and we’ve got plenty of stories to tell.”

And so they do, gathering in Bitty’s kitchen for one of their very last dinners together, praising Farmer’s lasagna, drinking the wine Nursey bought that morning, and taking every opportunity to chirp Chowder for his inability to stop apologizing.

When the last bite of pie has been eaten (one of Bitty’s, of course – this eating of other people’s food has its limits – and it’s cherry, which nearly causes Jack to do a spit take when Bitty offers him the first bite on his fork), Bitty and Jack get up from the table. “Thanks, y’all, this has been a wonderful night. Really.”

Chowder and Farmer grin, and Nursey just nods. 

“It’s not over yet,” Dex says, coming towards Bitty with his hand behind his back.

“Dex, no-” Nursey tries to stop him, but it’s too late.

Dex tosses a handful of flour in Bitty and Jack’s general direction, and Nursey groans. “Please don’t say it.”

“Better take him upstairs and de-flour him,” Dex crows, cracking himself up so much he can hardly finish the sentence. 

“He does understand we’ve already…?” Jack says calmly, brushing some flour off Bitty’s shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure he does,” Bitty says.

“He just really, really wanted to make that joke,” Nursey says. “He’s been practicing all day. Please, send him the dry cleaning bill. It’ll serve him right.”

“We could pretend,” Jack says, a mischievous look coming into his eyes. 

Chowder slaps his hands over his ears. “La-la-la-la-la, going outside now, didn’t hear that.” He tugs Farmer out by the arm. Dex is still rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, and Nursey is frozen in place, apparently too interested in the conversation to make an exit.

Bitty tilts his head, giving Jack his best demure look. “I don’t know, Mr. Zimmerman, what makes you think I’m ready to go all the way?”

Jack moves in closer, runs a finger down Bitty’s cheek and then to his chest. Bitty shivers, despite himself. Jack is sexy even when he’s playing games. Maybe especially when he’s playing games. “I don’t know, something about the way you were eating that whipped cream…”

“I’m out,” Nursey says abruptly. “This idiot too.” He grabs Dex, who has finally gotten up off the floor, and shoves him out of the kitchen. “You kids enjoy yourselves!”

Bitty grins up at Jack, who pulls Bitty in against him, letting his hands drift down until he’s not quite touching Bitty’s ass, as if asking for permission. “Want to give it a try?” Jack asks, still playing the role. “I promise I’ll take it slow.”

“Oooh, mister, are you trying to seduce me?”

“I don’t know, is it working?”

Bitty giggles, having trouble pretending they’ve never done this before. He has too many fantastic memories of Jack’s hands roaming over his naked body; the feeling is impossible to forget. But it doesn’t matter whether it’s their first or their thousandth moment together, it is always amazing. “Every time, Mr. Zimmermann. Every time.”


End file.
